Five Ways to Say I Love You
by KayDrew
Summary: Five little drabbles set in the 21st century showing Merlin and his girlfriend, Nora. This piece will explore how they tell each other, "I love you'. Cover by Wil1969. Please R&R.
1. Way 1

Title: Way 1

Category: Het

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/OC

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 362

Arthur's Note: this is based on the 21st Century universe.

The sun was just flickering through the window of his London flat when Marty woke. He stretched his bare arms over his head and sighed contentedly. Rolling over, the blanket fell away from his bare torso until it settled on his hips.

Propping his head up, he watched Nora sleep. Her breaths came out in small puffs that blew one of her curls. A slight smile graced her lips; she must be having a good dream. Her hand, which rested by her head on her pillow, was curled into a slight fist. She was so cute when she slept.

From the baby monitor, Marty hear first one baby cry and then the other baby cry. "I'm coming," he whispered, even though Cathal and Cora could not hear him. Getting up, Marty slipped on a t-shirt and went to the kitchen.

Grabbing two prepared bottles of formula from the fridge, he warmed them up and headed to his twins room. Marty first picked up Cathal, he rested his son in the crook of his arm. Then, he picked up Cora and rested her in the other crook of the arm. Sitting down, he began to feed both.

A little later, Nora wandered in. She was tying her robe around her waist. "Morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for feeding them."

"No need to thank me," Marty said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nora said, taking Cathal and his bottle. Sitting down, she coaxed him to eat.


	2. Way 2

**Title: **Way 2  
**Category: **Het (Modern AU)  
**Characters/Pairings: **Merlin/OC  
**Rating/Warnings: **K+  
**Word Count:** 335  
**Arthur's Note: **this is based on the 21st Century universe. By the way, Merlin is called Marty in this world.

Every night that Nora had a performance, Marty was there. Usually, the young artist that he'd become in this world would get there at least an hour early (often times a bit earlier). He would always claim the first seat in the center. Marty wanted to make sure that Nora could see that he was there; he knew it was hard to see from up there. The raven-haired man come dressed in his best and only dress slacks and jacket; it only seemed properly. He'd always bring purple roses – her favorite. Sometimes, Marty could not find them anywhere and so, with a little magic he'd turn white ones violet.

He loved his life in this modern world. Marty loved going to school and that he had a talent besides magic. He loved all the clothes and technology of this place. He loved his fiancée, Nora. He loved being with her – she made him feel complete (they'd laugh and talk and create together). Not being a servant also sweetened the deal, although he would go back to that life in an instant if the need arose or they all returned to Camelot.

Sure, life in the 21st Century had not been easy for him. He'd done some horrible things to himself and to others. Every day, he regretted those events. Marty had even been homeless for a time. He'd been hurt by modern modes of transportation. However, the young man had become stronger. He had learned a lot and grown a lot in the last five or more years while living in London.

He sighed as he was snapped out of his revelry. Seeing Nora come onto the small stage with her cello, Marty laid the purple roses on the table. Then, he leaned forward and clapped. A broad smile crossed his face as he looked over at the couple at the adjourning table. "That's my fiancée and I love her," he told the couple, who looked bewildered. Marty guessed they hadn't expected him to speak.


	3. Way 3

Title: Way 3  
Category: Het (Modern AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/OC  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 318  
Arthur's Note: this is based on the 21st Century universe. By the way, Merlin is called Marty in this world.

At the little kitchen table, Marty sat. An unfinished sketch portrait of his newborn son, Cathal, along with his art supplies, sat in front of him. He stared at the picture and it made him shiver a little. It was a little too realistic; it was almost as if the portrait of Cathal stared back at him.

Marty wore a worried look upon his face as he sat there, waiting for his beloved, Nora. The young artist had to tell her something. She wasn't going to like it, but it was the only way.

He looked up as the door to the flat opened a few minutes later. Seeing Nora in her waitress uniform, he smiled. "Hey, love. How was work?" he asked.

"It was work," she replied, flopping down in the chair next to Marty. She noticed the drawing on the table. Placing a finger on the parchment, Nora turned it to her. "It's lovely."

"Thanks," Marty replied. His tone was quiet and unsure. "I'm glad you like it."

"Marty, what's wrong," Nora asked. She looked at her husband-to-be and frown. "I don't like your tone. You're not using again, are you?"

"No! I haven't touched drugs for five years. I'm clean and staying that way."

"Then, what is it?"

"I'm dropping out of uni."

"What? You can't!"

"Just for a semester. You are so close to finishing. I want you to go and finish. After you're done, I'll go back. Someone needs to be home with the twins and we sure don't have the money for nanny."

"Are you sure, Marty? Are you really sure?"

The dark haired man nodded. He smiled at the woman sitting beside him. Leaning forward, Marty cupped the back of Nora's head. Leaning forward, he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, breaking off he kiss. "I love you. You are too good to me."


	4. Way 4

**Title:** Way 4  
**Category:** Het (Modern AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/OC  
**Rating/Warnings:** T for sex and nudity  
**Word Count:** 456  
**Arthur's Note:** this is based on the 21st Century universe. By the way, Merlin is called Marty in this world.

The cotton fitted sheets we're rough against his pale, bare back, as was the fabric of the blanket draped over his torso. They reminded him of his bedding back in Camelot and Marty liked that - a lot.

"Hey, love," cooed Nora as she came out of the bathroom. Flicking off the light, she closed the door leading inside the powder room and leaned against the doorframe.

Marty sat up in the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, the blanket fell away, revealing a hair-free and well-sculpted chest. Seeing Nora scantily dressed in a thin, white t-shirt that revealed her black bra and matching bikini bottoms Marty felt a primal hunger fill his stomach.

"You like," Nora asked. She cocked her head to one side, making her honey blonde curls shift and reveal her delectable neck. Then, the woman smiles without showing any teeth.

"I love," Marty replied as he gets out of the bed. All he's wearing are boxers, but he doesn't make a move to cover himself. With two broad steps, Marty is in front of Nora.

Grabbing her wrists, he pushes her against the door. Leaning forward, he kisses her neck. Lips exploring Nora's neck, cheek, and lips, Marty's hands release her wrists. He lets them rest on her hips. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he hoists her up.

It's her turn to lean forward. With legs draped around his waist and hands resting on his shoulders, she kissed him on the mouth. It lasts until Marty carries her to the bed.

Sliding down, Nora pushes him onto the bed. Stripping the little t-shirt off, she hops onto the bed and straddles him. For a moment, they look at each other. Passion boils in their eyes. Rubbing his chest and shoulder, Nora lowers herself until her breasts and hipbones are pressed against his body.

As the woman kisses Marty and Marty returns the kisses, he runs his hands from her neck to her bra. With two fingers, he unlatches it. Firm hands slide the straps off her shoulders and then completely remove it completely. Those same hands work their way down to her bikini bottoms. For a moment, her hands grab his and then, Nora helps him remove those as well. It is then her turn to remove his boxers.

Two becoming one, they climax. Nora's head and back arch upwards. Marty kisses Nora between her sweaty, flushed breasts. Moaning, she lowers herself. His lips them explore her neck again as she kisses his own perspiring neck.

Once finished, she lays atop him. Her arms and legs wrap around his bare body. A pleased smile flickers across her face while he strokes the small of her back. What heaven this was.


	5. Way 5

**Title: **Way 5  
**Category: **Het (Modern AU)  
**Characters/Pairings: **Merlin/OC  
**Rating/Warnings: ** K+  
**Word Count: ** 317  
**Arthur's Note: **this is based on the 21st Century universe. By the way, Merlin is called Marty in this world.

Marty rolls over in the bed. Lying on his back, the artist stretches and sighs contentedly. What a great night of sleep. Sitting up, the young man pushes the blanket away and then grabs his glass of water. Swigging half of it down in one gulp, he returns it to its spot and gets up.

Dressed in flannel pants and a t-shirt, he pants, barefoot, into the kitchen. The smell of French toast and eggs is drawing him from the comforts of his bedroom. Plopping down on a stool, Marty pours himself a glass of orange juice and watches Nora fix breakfast.

"Morning," Nora said as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning to you, too," Marty greeted. When asked how he slept, the dark-haired man nodded. "Yeah. I did. Thanks for asking. And you?"

"Wonderfully," his wife-to-be replied. As the sleeve of her lightweight sweater slipped down below her elbow, she pushed it back up. "I always do when I'm by you."

Mary chuckled. "I could say the same thing. Oh...thanks for letting me sleep in a bit. I needed it," he said.

"I know. You were up until two this morning working on that piece. I figured you'd be wiped," Nora told Marty. "Besides, I usually don't get to see you sleep. You're cute when you sleep."

"Am I?" asked Marty with raised eyebrows.

"Mmm hmmm," murmured Nora as she plopped some eggs and French toast on two plates. Then, she carried them over to the dining table. Placing a plate in front of Marty, she sat down across from him. Before taking a bite, she smiled at him.

Marty returned the salutation. Then, he dug into the meal. Biting into the French toast, he moaned. "Gods, this is good stuff. It's heavenly," Marty raved.

"Thanks. It was my aunt's recipe," she told him. "She gave me all of her meal plans."

"I can't wait to try more," he told Nora. "This food is...tantalizing."


End file.
